Catch Me
by Twiddler83
Summary: A cat and mouse game was always Edward and Bella's life together. What happens when that game finally ends and he's left with nothing. What happens when one little phrase comes back to remind him of the life he once lived. Can Edward catch Bella this time? ExB Rated M Drama/Romance/Angst
1. Chapter 1

Okay loves...here is another entry for a drabble war. I don't understand how these suck me in like an oreck vacuum to a bowling ball but they do!

A huge leg hump and smooch to my pre-reader LOLO84...love this chicka and a thank you to Ms. Katie Cannon for Beta'ing a couple chapters. Things decided to get hectic in my RL and in LOLO's, so please send special vibes to her and her family. So some of these chapters will not be Beta'd or pre-read. I'm going to push it out and will come back to fix it at a later date. I won't leave you hanging...promise! MUAH to you all for checking this out and reading! It means a lot!

I hope you all enjoy! And if you don't, please check out the other fantastic authors that are participating for the month of June below.

1.) Nocturnal Emissions

Title: The Second Elizabeth

Summary: Prequel to Involuntary Rapture. The story of Bella's grandmother's training to be the perfect breeder for the Mason family.

2.) Nicia

Title: Better the Enemy You Know.

Summary: It was just one quick game of poker between our owner and a potential new… client. It's a game for territory, winner takes all. But the stakes were so much higher than either of us could imagine. Even if our owner won, there would be a devastating price to pay. For me, it was freedom. For Adrian, it meant his life.

3.) Lolo Eighty-Four

Title: Rebound Chick

Summary: When Edward gets left by his soon to be fiance'- he goes out with one thing in mind. The plan is simple, and his intentions are clear, he's not looking for love. But as you know, sometimes it only takes one weekend, one week, and one person for everything to change. E/B Romance/Humor

4.) Bec Rose

title: Broken Road

summary: Bella, just starting college, begins a relationship with Jacob. He becomes possessive and eventually abusive. Bella struggles to find herself and right her life. Prequel to Light At the End of a Broken Road.

5.) Mona Rider

Title: He had us at hello

Summary: A cheesy romance set amongst the rubble of Apocalyptia.

6.) Aym

Title: Out Of Sync

Defining Facts, Theories, and Dogmas (back-up)

Summary: A couple months have passed, and Convertedward and Convertella are living in sin with their new life ahead of them. But why aren't they telling their parents yet? And who is Mallory? Will she become the linchpin of the relationship or the cause of barrier between them? Sequel to Emmett's Theory.

7.) ForWhenImGone

Title: Vermilion

Summary: She was on a mission to escape disaster but only seemed to create it. He was cocksure, single and didn't want it any other way until one catastrophic night, she set his world ablaze.

* * *

SOOOO...without further ado, here we go!

* * *

Prologue

EPOV

I stand, looking out of my apartment window, reflecting on the last years of my life.

Tomorrow is by birthday and I know what you're thinking, why does a twenty-five almost twenty-six year old have to stand back and take a look at his life, right?

Well, things haven't turned out to be what I wanted at all.

Sure, on the outside, my lifestyle is great; I have an awesome apartment that overlooks downtown Seattle.

I have the dream job I've always wanted. I play instruments all day, creating jingles and shit for commercials.

I'm hoping and waiting for my one big break to make it into the music industry to prove to not only my family, but to myself that I'm better than singing about cat litter pooper scoopers and fly traps.

I don't need or want the lifestyle of a musician, though.

I prefer to sit behind the curtain and listen as someone else performs the lyrics and music that I wrote.

I'll get there, I know I will. I just need a new muse.

My muse left me years ago.

I often sit and wonder all the time about what she's doing, or how she's been. Ya know, the basic questions people have about someone they haven't seen in years.

Nine years to be exact.

What I wouldn't give just to see her one more time, or to say the things I need to say.

If I could have had just one more minute, I would have pleaded for her not to leave or to take me with her wherever she went.

I just have too many unanswered questions and if I would see her, I wouldn't care about them.

I just want her back.

To tell her I love her and only her for all these years.

If I could have just caught her in time, I wouldn't have let her go.

I hear a knock on my door as I turn to go answer it.

Opening the door, I greet Emmett with a handshake – hug. "You ready to go, Edward?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."


	2. Chapter 2

Okay...so there is going to be time jumps. I will give out the ages and good stuff that way it's easier to follow.

It's also going to be an EPOV story. Sooo...if you want a BPOV...gotta tell me and I'll whip one up like Betty freaking Crocker for you!

As always thanks for reading...

Edward - 14

Bella 14

* * *

"Come on Edward, get up here."

What is this girl doing to me?

There is no way I want to climb on top of her parents' roof.

It's freaking ridiculous if you ask me.

"I'm waiting, Edward."

"Jesus, woman I'm coming," yelling back at her.

I hear her giggle and I laugh because it's the best sound in the world.

When she laughs, my world stands still.

I make it to the roof and she's sitting over one of the eaves eating a bag of chips.

How in the world did she climb up here with freaking chips in her hand?

I sit behind her, looking at her.

She doesn't realize I do this a lot.

"That was some party wasn't it?" she asks looking at me over her shoulder.

I hum in response.

I scoot closer to her and run my finger up and down her arms. She's still facing away from me, but I can't help but touch her.

"It was pretty funny when your mom ran into you, even though she spilt wine all over your dress," I say to keep the conversation going because if I don't, I will chicken out.

I really want to kiss her.

Badly.

She laughs, "Yeah, it's no biggie. At least it wasn't on that old lady Mrs. Cope. She would have had a hay-day on my mom."


	3. Chapter 3

oh...and I forgot a HUGE thank you to the lovely CullensTwiMistress for making my kiss ass banner for me. You can check it out my FB profile...Mandi Niko.

_should we have more...a couple more for tonight?_

* * *

We sit in silence and I withdraw my hand from her arm as I feel my palms getting sweaty.

She probably wouldn't be grossed out, but I know she would know something is wrong because she complains that my hands are always freezing cold no matter the weather is outside.

I take a deep breath, "What do you wanna do, Bella? You know, when you get older."

I already know the answer, but I like hearing it anyways.

I know everything about her.

It's because we have been around each other since we were babies.

We were born in June, just two days apart, my birthday being first.

I always give her crap about it too when it comes to something we have to make a decision on.

I always pull the 'I'm older' card.

According to our mom's, we used to swap pacifiers with each other whenever we would be around one another.

There's even a picture or two to prove it.

Come to think about it, besides family or school pictures, there aren't really any pictures of us without the other one in it.

And it's fine by me.

I love looking at pictures of Bella even though I get to see her everyday.

"You know the answer, Edward, I want to travel the world and photograph everything I see. I want the world to see what I see through my eyes, or what would be through my lens," she answers, turning fully around to smile at me.


	4. Chapter 4

She's now facing me, and I can't help but take choppy breaths.

Jesus, she's so close.

Should I kiss her?

Would it be like kissing my sister?

No, it wouldn't be, I mean, I feel more for Bella than I do Bree.

Maybe it's because Bree is a freaking brat that always gets her way with mom and dad.

Bleh, why am I thinking of my sister when I have Bella in front of me.

"Did you hear me?" Bella asks, while waving her hand in my face.

I smile and shake my head, "Sorry."

"I said…what do you want to do, Edward?"

I know exactly what I want to do and she gives me the inspiration.

I smile, "I want to be a composer, maybe even a songwriter."

She smiles back and nods her head.

"That's a lot of work, Edward."

I look back at her.

She doesn't know it, but I've written a shit-ton of songs, and all of them having one thing in common.

She's my muse and she doesn't even know it.

There are many times at night, after we get off the phone, that I grab my guitar or sit at my piano and the melodies fall into my head at a rapid rate.

"It's not that hard, especially when I have something to write about," I tell her.

"And what's that?" she asks looking at me through her lashes.

I take a deep breath, ready to just get it out there.

"You."


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm going to stop it here for tonight, thanks for reading and the reviews! MUAH! love you all and nitey nite. I'll see you all back here tomorrow. _

* * *

She raises her eyebrows, "Me? Why me?"

I look down at my hands, worried that she's about to jump off the roof or something.

Her chest is rising and falling rapidly as I look at her from under my lashes.

I don't want to her to know that I can't take my eyes off of her. I would look at her everyday for hours if I could.

"Because, you're my muse. It's easy to write songs about someone…" I trail off waving my hand in her direction, "…that means a lot to me."

"Really?" she scoots closer.

"Uh-huh." I scoot closer to her in return.

"Will you let me hear them sometime?" she looks down at her hands in her lap.

"They really aren't that great, Bella. They would probably bore you to death." I look away embarrassed. I know what kind of songs they are; about me loving her.

I don't think she needs to know that, even though it's always on the tip of my tongue to say it.

"I don't think they would. You know how I am about art. Music is an art, Edward. I show you mine all the time."

"They're perfect." I tell her that all the time because it's true.

I can feel her move even closer until our knees are touching.

I look back at her, noticing she takes a breath the same time I do, "Edward…how do you feel about me?"

_She really doesn't want to know._


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello! Are you ready for more today?  
_

* * *

I grimace and I notice at the time, her face falls and she bends her head down.

Oh shit…

Oh shit…

I messed up.

_Just do something, Edward._

With a shaky hand I reach out and pull her chin up to look at me, "I like you a lot, Bella."

She smirks at me, "I like you a lot too. I always have."

I nod as I keep looking into her eyes.

"Edward…are you going to kiss me or not?" she asks as I feel my eyes go wide.

"If you want me to." I see her nod as I lean in close to her.

I feel our breaths mixing together as I close my eyes, with hundreds of thoughts running through my head.

I can smell the chips on her breath; does that mean she can smell mine?

Does it smell bad?

What if she thinks it's gross?

What if she doesn't like it?

What if she pushes me away afterwards and I go tumbling off this roof into her mother's bushes?

_Shut up, Edward._

I lean in and I gently sweep my lips against hers.

They are soft and salty.

I feel her hands move up my arms and it's her that fully presses her lips to mine.

I scoot even closer to her as I bring my hand up to cup her cheek.

She tilts her head into my hand, as I feel a little bolder as I start to move my lips.

It feels so right. Nothing can take away from this moment.

I can tell she's following me now as I move my tongue over her lips and she opens her mouth to mine in response.

It just got so much better feeling hers move against mine.

She lets out a small whimper and I immediately pull back.

I'm afraid I did something wrong, "Are you okay?" I hurry and ask.

She giggles, "I'm fine, better than fine."


	7. Chapter 7

Okay...so I'm doing the best I can at work lovlies! I'm going to try and push out chapters while I'm here at work, even though they have FF blocked from our servers. Pweese bear with me! I'm actually bouncing WI-FI from the restaurant next door to our office. 'The Queen of Sheba'. Yes, it's actually the name! lol

Also, thank you alllllll sooooo much for the reviews and alerts! MUAH xoxoxo!

* * *

We see people start to leave, realizing we better get off the roof before our parents catch us up here. I lean over and kiss her cheek one more time, "so what does this mean for us?"

"It means we will still see each other all the time. We just have to keep it under the table because I'm not allowed to date yet," she says, standing, starting to make her way off the roof.

I pull her arm gently to stop her, "neither am I. But what happens when we start school in a couple weeks, you know? Are we going to be…you know…together?"

She laughs, "Of course, I don't want someone taking my best friend away."

We finally make it down off the roof and start to make our way to the front door when our mom's run into us.

"Geeze, mom, what's up?" I'm a little taken aback knowing I almost plowed into them.

"We were just coming to look for you; we didn't see you both for over an hour." She gives me a look as if to ask what in the world was I doing with Bella.

"We went for a walk in the woods. We couldn't stand anymore cheek pinches and annoying adult conversation," Bella pipes in taking control of the situation.

My mother raises an eyebrow, "Well, we need to get going. We have a busy day of school shopping tomorrow."

I nod and look to Bella, "so I'll see you tomorrow, Mrs. Swan, have a good night."

"See ya later." Bella says with a wave as Renee kisses my cheek.

Renee is looking at me giving me an uneasy feeling.

Needless to say the next day proved to be the longest day of my life.

I couldn't touch or kiss Bella like I wanted to.

And watching her come out of the dressing room while trying on clothes, it was doing something to me that I wasn't used to.

It was embarrassing. And the thought of Bella seeing the effect she had on me, I'd rather die.


	8. Chapter 8

I know I made a boo boo! Chapter 7 is corrected! Thanks for the reviews ad follows! MUAH! Happy Friday everyone! I'm also going to start posting on TWCS soon. There you cacertain the pictures that accompany certain chaps coming up! Same namethere're Twiddler83!

* * *

Edward -15

Bella - 15

Our first year of high school was better than expected. Bella and I were able to touch and kiss at school, but at home, it was a different story.

I think our parents' knew something because I would catch Renee looking at us with a funny look in her eye and then lean over and tell my mom something.

They would both giggle a bit, but the look on Renee's face said it all.

She didn't like it, not one bit.

Even though I tried to mask the way I looked at Bella, my poker face seriously needed some work.

So, at our birthday party that June, after school was over, my mother pulled me aside.

"Honey, what is going on with you and Bella? I saw the way you two looked at one another as you blew out your candles."

"It's nothing mom, she's my best friend. That's all it is. I just can't help it if I think Bella is pretty and special." I shrug my shoulders really not wanting to have this conversation with our friends standing around.

She looks at me contemplating on what words to say next, "You know you are too young to date, correct? And you know that I love Bella, but I don't want Renee to get the wrong impression. We trust you both; I just don't know how she would handle it. I love her because she's my best friend, but sometimes she's a strange cookie," she finishes laughing.

"I understand mom, I'll talk to Bella about it. The whole situation sucks though." And that is where we left it.

Even though the weeks following, I never got to have that talk with her.


	9. Chapter 9

That had to be the worst summer of my entire life.

It's pathetic how Renee acted when she found out that Bella and I were a little more than friends now.

She ranted and raved about how we went behind her back and there were rules set in place for a reason.

My mother…thank god…tried to get her to see it wasn't all bad, but Renee wasn't budging.

So to keep a long story short, after our birthday party, there was no more hanging out with Bella on our own.

We did manage to talk a little about the situation and we both agreed that we needed to stop before Renee would up and ship Bella off to an all girl's school and shit.

I wasn't happy.

It's not like we did anything wrong, so what they caught us kissing.

And it doesn't help that Ms. Cope was a nosy old hag that tattled on us, because I snuck a kiss at the diner.

It's not like I was touching her boobs in public.

Yes, I got to touch her boobs and I had to run home before it was too late.

I didn't want her seeing me in the state that I was.

Pathetic.

Today is the start of our sophomore year and from what I can tell, it's going to be a hell of a year.

Seeing Bella today, I don't want to let her go yet, and by what she's wearing I can see that she's rebelling against an angry Renee with the choice of clothes she decided to wear.

_Holy shit, just kill me now._


	10. Chapter 10

"Bella, what are you doing?" I whisper to her, trying to avoid all the catcalls that were echoing off the school walls.

"Nothing, Edward. I'm just experimenting with some new clothes. Alice and I spent a lot of time together this summer, which means we went shopping. Do you like?" she asks, as she spins around.

I groan because she looked even more beautiful, but there is nothing I can do about it.

Receiving strict orders from my mother, I am not to push that line with Bella or her mom.

I shake my head, "why are you doing this?" Pulling her through the doors to the quad.

"You can't do this, Bella."

"And why the hell not, Edward? It's not like you did anything to stop the slaying of my mother when she found out that we were seeing each other. You just stood there like some kind of chump taking it all in stride."

That was a fun evening at dinner, let me tell you.

"Oh, is that what you think? Really? You didn't actually think for one minute that it was killing me knowing that she was standing in the way of something I want more than anything?" I yell back at her.

For her to stand there and think that…it pisses me off more than anything.

I have fucking loved this girl since I could remember, and the feelings have only gotten stronger.

And she's blaming this all on me.

It's not fucking fair.


	11. Chapter 11

"Well, it sure as hell seemed like it. I tried to fight for us, Edward. I fought with my mom day and night for her to see that we weren't some dumb ass kids. That we have always belonged together, and it was stupid to try and keep us apart, but of course she didn't see it that way and it was a losing battle with just one-on-one. Maybe if I had you there, she would have seen, but NO…you weren't," she screamed back at me.

I shake my head, "but I wanted to be, my mother put a halt to it. She knows Renee and how your mom works. She said it's best if we just take a break for a little bit. You know how are parents are, it's not my fault."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter anymore anyways. It's over," she says turning away from me, "we can still be best friends here at school though, but nothing more, yet."

"Are you sure we can go back to being friends, Bella? I mean, I've kissed you and…stuff."

"At this moment and time, Edward, it doesn't matter. Nothing matters. I'm making it so when I finally turn sixteen; my mother will wish she would have just let us be together."

Again, I'm having all these doubts.

As she walks away from me I gently grab her arm, "Are you going to wait for me?" I look at her hopeful that everything will turn out okay.

She chuckles, "I don't know, Edward. I guess we will have to wait and see."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Well Edward, it means, you're gonna have to catch me first." She says as she walks back through the doors into the school pulling out her bag of chips.


	12. Chapter 12

Edward – 16

Bella - 16

Needless to say, our sophomore year was the longest year of my life.

I had to sit back and watch all of the guys at school fawn over Bella and those short skirts that were technically violating the dress code here, as well as violating a lot of eyeballs.

She didn't make it easy on me either.

So when summer finally arrived- with our last day of school- I found out that Bella's crazy ass mother had called to tell us that she won't be attending my birthday party.

Of course not.

"Honey, I'm sorry. I know you wanted her here, but there is nothing I can do." My mom apologizes again.

"I know, mom, it's just the fact that for the past sixteen years we've had our parties together. Now, it's all messed up." I turn to start to walk up the stairs but I turn around, and ask. "Did I get an invite to Bella's party, or is she even having one." My mom gives me a sad smile and shakes her head.

Fuck it.

I don't understand what I've done to Renee to make things this hard, or to make her hate me like she does.

All I want to do is love her daughter, the way I want to.

Full heartedly.


	13. Chapter 13

My fucking birthday party sucked.

No wait, completely sucked ass.

Well besides getting a car and a phone, it was horrible.

I didn't have my best friend there to share my excitement with.

Sure, my friends from school were there, and they all wanted rides in my car and shit, but it didn't matter.

I wanted Bella here damnit.

Today is her birthday party, and by the looks of it, she's having a huge one.

It's hard to be happy for her when I'm on the outside looking in through my bedroom window.

Looking at her standing out on her front porch talking to all of our friends that arrived, I want to be there, but I can't.

I also see a lot of the guys from school standing there fighting for her attention.

So, you're telling me those douches can be invited, but I can't.

Bullshit.

It's her Sweet Sixteen and I should be there just like she should have been at mine.

When I see Charlie pop his head out the door and everyone starts moving inside, I know there will be nothing more for me to see.

I have a ray of hope when Bella turns around and looks up at my window, giving me a small wave before retreating into the house.

"Honey, are you okay?" My mom asks, as she comes up to stand behind me. "I'm sorry about today."

I turn to look at her. "Mom, this is pathetic, I should be over there. She's my best friend."

She gives me a solemn look. "I tried to talk to Renee honey, but she wasn't going for it."

I turn back toward the window. "I love her, mom."

"I know you do, honey. I know you do," she whispers, as she hugs me and slowly makes her way out of my room.


	14. Chapter 14

okay lovlies...this where the my pre-reader has not worked her magic! So please don't judge too harshly! hahaha! i will eventually have her look thru them and re-post when she has time! as always! lots of love to my readers and the reviews!

I love the question being asked as the comments about Renee! Lets just see how evil she can be...shall we?

Oh and Twilight is not mine, SM own it. I just own the plot bunny that took a poo in my head!

* * *

My new phone rings…as I check the caller i.d. to see that it's my buddy, Riley.

Having a phone to myself is extremely weird. My friends don't use the house phone anymore, and it's nice not having my mother have pointless conversations with all of my friends.

I answer it on the fourth ring, "Hey, man. What's up?"

"Where the hell were you yesterday at Bella's party? I thought we could hang out and shit there. Instead I was bombarded by Mrs. Swan and shit, asking me if I thought Bella looked pretty. It was weird as hell man."

I'm fuming at the thought of Riley into Bella. "I wasn't invited. Her fucking mom won't let me hang out with her anymore even though we have always been around one another for ever. I've come to the realization, her mother is a bitch."

"I hear you on that one, buddy. I know how you feel about her, and I wanted to call and give you a heads up since you weren't there. Bella was asked out by Newt. I'm not going to lie to you and say she looked excited, she looked devastated. Her mother is the one who actually agreed for her." He rushes the last part out.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" I yell back at him.

"No way, I wouldn't do that to you. It seems that Mrs. Swan has it out to keep you away from Bella. I'm sorry, dude." Sounding remorseful.

"Not your fault, Riley." I feel myself shaking with anger and I try not to direct it towards him.

"If it helps ya, I know what they are doing and when they are going. He was freaking higher than a kite to know that he has a shot with her, bragging to everyone." He says laughing.

My head is spinning with the scenarios that could possibly happen with him.

"We have to come up with a plan, Riley. I need to catch her before I lose her."


	15. Chapter 15

It's Saturday night.

And I'm being a creeper.

Yep, a creeper.

Riley and I are standing in my living room window barely peeking through the blinds at Bella's house.

We had seen Newt pull into her driveway approximately seven minutes ago.

Not that I'm counting or anything, because that's stupid.

"Oh, they are coming out the door…what the hell is that, Edward? Charlie has his arm around Newt."

Riley pulls me from my thoughts as my eyes find their way to her house again.

"Jesus, he's already got them wrapped around his finger." I rant as I feel the fire already burning in me.

I swear, if he so much as touches her tonight, and I find out about it, it's going to be hell to pay.

I can't get a clear view of Bella as she walks to the passenger side of the car waiting on him to open it for her.

Something I always do.

And by the looks of it, she's going to be standing there for a while, because Newt just ran to the driver side and piled his ass in his rusty F-150.

"He should have opened the door for her," I look over to Riley as he agrees with me.

I see his taillights as he pulls down the street, going to the movies.

"T-minus two hours, buddy," Riley punches my arm.

I stand up and take a deep breath, this has to work.


	16. Chapter 16

I've been pacing my bedroom for what seems like hours.

"Okay, you ready to go, man?" Riley pulls me away from my musing.

I nod and move to my nightstand to grab my keys, wallet and phone.

Rushing down the stairs, I pass my mom.

"Where are you two going?" She asks.

"We are going to go grab some burgers from the diner; we'll be back later on. Is that okay?" I turn to look at her.

She nods and turns away to go back into the kitchen.

Riley and I make our way out the front door to my car.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Edward?" he asks as I start backing out of the driveway.

"Yep, I'm going to get my girl back, Renee's approval or not." I say as I make my way towards the diner.

Parking the car, I take a deep breath looking for Newt's truck.

Luckily, it's not here.

It freaks me out a little because they could have taken a different route and went some place to be alone and decided not to come here.

"Dude, ease up on the steering wheel. What did it ever do to you? Calm down. Let's go in, find a spot, and wait for them. That was the plan all along anyways, " he says stepping out car closing the door.

I get out, and make my way up to the door.

The bell rings, as it closes and Riley and I now find out spot in the back corner.

I keep checking my watch, waiting for them to show up.

_Asshole had better show up._

A few more minutes pass by, and our waitress takes our orders and walks away.

The door chimes, and there she is with him looking like a dog in heat.

_I can't say as I blame him though._


	17. Chapter 17

_Here we go for Saturday! I'm sorry for the delay. Let's just say...while the kids are away...mommy and daddy play. Well I played a little too hard last night, drinking I swear was my weight in beer. UGH! And running into a wall/ceiling on top of it, YAY! i'm a keeper! _

_So enough excuses...here we go! Major things are going to be happening in the chapters today! As always, those reviews you keep sending...I HEART THEM! Thank you so much!  
_

* * *

Why…

Why did you have to wear that old t-shirt that you know that I love so much on you?

The ripped jeans that hug every curve you have and the shoes I know that are your favorite.

It doesn't look to me that you were trying to impress him by any means.

As always, your eyes find mine all the way across the diner.

You give me a smirk as you watch my eyes travel your body from the hair on your head to the tips of your shoes.

I watch you slide into a booth, and laugh when Newt tries to sit on the same side as you.

You weren't budging from your spot, thank god.

I see him make useless conversations with you, as you roll your eyes, and play with the napkin in your hand.

Our food finally arrives as Riley speaks, "so…you're not going to go say hello? I thought that was part of the plan."

Shaking my head, "no, actually I just had a change of plans. Something I should have done a long time ago when I had the chance. I'm sure that she knows it, but I need to say it to her. Make her see that nothing and I mean nothing is going to stop it, come hell or high water."


	18. Chapter 18

We finish eating just as your waitress brings you the food you ordered, and I bet I can peg what you ordered.

Mushroom burger with swiss, potato chips and a moon pie with whip cream.

We pay for our food, and start to walk out, but my feet travel over to the table, "hey Bella…Newt. Having a good night?" looking right at her.

"Hey Edward! Yeah, we are having a good night. Wouldn't you say Isabella?" He greets and looks at her trying to grab her hand, but instead gets a fork stab to the fingers.

Riley and I both laugh at him as he winces and pulls his hand back quickly.

It's followed by the occasional eye roll, "The best time ever," she laced it with as much sarcasm as you could imply.

"Well, I'll leave you two be, I just wanted to say hello and tell Bella she looks amazing tonight," I wink as I hear Newt pipe in.

"It's just jeans and a t-shirt…what's so amazing about that?" he looks confused.

Is he mad that she didn't wear a skirt or a low cut top that he's been seeing her wear at school?

That wasn't the real, B.

What a douche.

"It's because she's B. She always looks amazing, no matter what she wears. So anyway, have a good time." I turn and push a stray hair off her face and give her a wink and a smile.

Noticing the goose bumps on her arms, I smirk at her as we leave the diner and make my way to my car.


	19. Chapter 19

_This is the longest chapter, yet. I just couldn't split it._

_As always thanks for the reviews and alerts. I honestly have no words for what they mean to me.  
_

* * *

We pull out of the parking lot slowly making my way back home.

"Well, I hope you have something planned, because if not, this would be for nothing." Riley pipes up as we pull into my driveway.

"Oh, I do. Don't worry. Have a good night, man. Thanks for helping and coming with me." I tell him as he's walking to his car and I turn to sit on my front porch steps.

We speak a few more minutes when I see Newt's car pull in at Bella's house.

Riley honks as he drives away, but I don't really hear it as I watch Newt walk B up her driveway to her front door.

She hugs him and he's standing there waiting for her to kiss him or some shit.

Fuck no.

After a few agonizing minutes, he finally relents and gets his ass back in his car and is driving away.

_It's now or never, Edward._

I jump up and take off jogging to her house, as I see her turn for the door.

"BELLA!" silently shouting at her barely over a whisper.

I see her turn towards me with a frightened look in her eye.

I run up her stairs and stand in front of her.

"What are you doing here, Edward? You know my mother doesn't like you for some freaking reason that she won't tell me about. She would shit her pants if she knew you were here. They should be home any minute," she says as she glances behind me and then down the street.

I step closer to her, I place my hands on both sides of her face, "I should have told you when I had the chance, B. I love you. I've loved for as long as I can remember and nothing is going to stop that. I love you for all that your worth inside and out. I can't handle it anymore, B. We need to find a way."

And with that, all my pent up anger at her mother that I've held in for months flew out the window.

I pulled her face closer to mine and I kissed her, making up for all of those times we should have been together.

We were both fighting to take control of what our bodies now had no control over. Lips were moving tongues tasted each other's; teeth were nibbling and our heavy breaths mixing together. I pushed her up against the house, her body fully on mine. I feel her heart beating, the heat radiating off the both us was scorching.

In that moment, we weren't scared of anything. No crazy mothers. No prying eyes. Nothing.

We pull back and I look deep into her eyes, "I can't be without you anymore B. I love you too damn much."

"Then don't, Edward. I love you, too. I don't care anymore. We'll find a way."

And after that night, we did. With the help of our friends, we made it work.


	20. Chapter 20

Edward - 17

Bella - 17

* * *

Finishing out or junior year, needless to say, was a lot better than our last.

Our friends had a lot to do with it.

Alice would constantly say that B was staying at her house and she would, but in the meantime…while Alice was out with Riley, I was with Bella.

We were crazy in love, and it felt that we had the world at our feet. We would text each other all the time, since I could never call her house in fear that Renee would pick up.

My mother knew though, and she was cheering for us on the inside.

The only word of advice she had given me was to be careful and let your heart lead you.

My heart has led me to Bella, and I wasn't giving her up anymore.

The only person we wouldn't let in on the secret was Renee.

B said that she overheard a weird conversation her mom was having on the phone with someone. She stated that she only heard bits and pieces of muffled words coming from her mother, but it was cryptic.

'…needing to get away.'

'…not going to ruin anyone else's life.'

'…needs to end soon.'

I have no idea what to make of those few sentences, but I know they scared the shit out of Bella.


	21. Chapter 21

Today was Bella's birthday, and even though I had already given her a box full of chips, in which I swear she has always devoured as well as economy size box of moon pies and redi-whip.

To say my girl was easy is an understatement.

But tonight, I'm taking her to my meadow.

It's one of the places where I spent a lot of time when I wasn't allowed around Bella. I wrote countless songs about her there.

As soon as I see Charlie and Renee leave, I see Bella walk out the door turning and locking it before jogging over to my house.

With the brightest smile I have ever seen on her face she hugs me as I meet her in the driveway, "Hi, how are you?"

I kiss her cheek, "I'm good. Happy Birthday, babe."

She laughs, "You've already told me a million times, Edward. No need for more. Let's get going…I'm excited to see this place you're so anxious to take me."

I reach over and kiss her cheek as I put the car into drive and we make our way out of town onto the little dirt path.

It's a lot different driving here than riding your bike. I know it's only three miles outside the city limits, but when you are on a bike pedaling for that long, you find out real quick you aren't Lance Armstrong and it sure as hell isn't the 'Tour de France'.

Parking and making my way to open up Bella's door, I reach for her hand and help her out.

I pull all the stuff I need out of the trunk, and walk back to her leading the way.

"You ready?" I ask her kissing her cheek.

"As I'll ever be." She replies grabbing onto my arm.


	22. Chapter 22

There has never been a time where Bella has made fun of me for writing songs, even when she knew they were all about her.

This one that I just finished playing for her, let's just say left her awestruck.

"Say something please," I beg her as I see her sitting there with her forehead rested on her knees.

I see her shaking her head, and I'm afraid that I have fucked up again.

I shouldn't have done this.

I shouldn't have played her the song that I've been holding back from telling her.

This is horrible.

I finally see her raise her head, afraid to look at her in fear I'm going to see regret.

I quickly look away, not wanting to feel totally embarrassed and maybe if she can't see it, it won't be here.

I hear her sniffle, "I loved it, Edward. I really have no words. All I have are these emotions running through me, but to hear you sing your song…oh god, Edward. It was beautiful."

I finally turn to see tears streaming down her face in a rapid rate, and in an instant, I've scooted over and I'm wiping kissing them away.

"You really loved it?" I whisper in her ear as I feel her quickly nod in response.

Bella moves to sit on my lap as she places her forehead to mine, "I love you, Edward Cullen. One day, you're going to make the radio a better place. You're going to make music better. I'm so proud of you." She says placing warm kisses now all over my face and neck.

"You really think so, don't you?" I laugh when she play hits me in the arm.

"You're kidding, right? You know I do." she says looking into my eyes.

And that's when I get lost in everything around us.

Because right now, I have the person who means more to me than anything in the world right here in my lap and in my arms and I want to make her mine, forever.


	23. Chapter 23

Our frantic kisses and touches didn't stop.

One kiss leading to another, "What are you doing, B?" I rush out in between kisses.

She moves to pull my shirt over my head, "I'm positive. I've never wanted anything more right now, well besides getting you back, you know. It feels right, so shut up and kiss me."

I reach down and remove her shirt and when my eyes find hers again, I'm suddenly nervous as all fuck.

I have no idea what to do, what to say.

I should have googled this shit.

"Edward what's wrong?" she asks looking at me worried, I guess feeling that my hands have stopped on her back when I was trying to remove her bra.

"Nothing, I was just thinking that's all." I move to try to kiss her again, but she pulls away.

"Thinking about what?" she asks and I can't help but tell her the truth.

"I've never done anything like this before. I mean…we've you know…done other stuff, but not like this. I don't want it to be fucking horrible and then you hate me forever because of it. Jesus, I'm completely ruining the moment, aren't I?" I rush out, feeling completely embarrassed and uncomfortable now.

I feel her grip the button on my jeans, as she looks up at me, "It's just me, Edward. Yeah, I mean we've done stuff before…let just take this last step. I want you, and I can tell you want me." she gestures with her eyes towards the bulge in my pants.


	24. Chapter 24

I laugh as I kiss her and continue where I left off.

We lay there looking at each other, completely naked and I cannot take my eyes off her entire body.

I mean sure, we've rounded third, but never fully came home.

I want to go home.

"Do…you know…have anything, babe?" she whispers to me and I nod, rising up on my knees.

I reach for my jeans and grab my wallet pulling out the little two by two packet that seals my fate at this moment.

I look back to Bella, and she smiles at me as she grabs the condom, ripping it open and sliding it on me.

She lays back down and I move closer to her, sliding in between her spread legs.

"Are you sure," I ask her just one more time while running my hands up and down the top of her thighs.

"I love you, Edward," she whispers as she sits up and pulls me down on top of her.

I keep my body weight off of her, causing my arms to shake as I line myself up with her. Even though I have the thin latex layer on, I can still feel heat coming from her.

I take a deep breath and I push in a little bit, never once taking my eyes off of her. Her eyes grow but then even back out after a few seconds. I push in a little more, feeling the barrier that's blocking me.

Still looking at her, I see her nod and I push fully in her.

It feels as if something is sucking me, holding me there.

I can't move, because I will fucking blow my load if I do.

"I'm okay, Edward. You can move or whatever they call it." She says with a look of love on her face.

I look at her and nod as I start to move.

I don't think I could give this up for anything.

"Are you okay?" I rush out to her, trying to keep my mind off of the impending doom of this ending already.

She hums in response and the vibration sends me over the edge.

"Bella, oh god, I'm cumming." I grunt out as I feel my stuff filling the condom.

She reaches up and touches my cheek, "thank you."

"Did you…you know…get off?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you. I swear! You just felt too good."

Bella laughs at me as I throw her clothes at her.

I start putting on mine, and I look over to get one more look at Bella, but she's already dressed.

I stand up gathering up the blanket and stuff, I pull Bella to me, "Thank you, B. I love you." I move to kiss her but she stops me.

"You're welcome, and I love you too." She laughs.

"Can I at least get a kiss?" I ask her.

She's slowly backing away from me.

"You'll have to catch me first, Edward." She yells as she takes off running.


	25. Chapter 25

_Your reviews are making me giggle about the hurry up and leave after the 'deed' was done. Okay honestly...did anyone's first time last for hours? How many of you had a cuddle session afterwards? Well if you did, I'm a jealous biznitch then! LOL! Mine lasted 2.2 seconds with no movement and an honest to god...a high five afterwards! WOO HOO! hahaha! _

_Anyways, thanks so much for your reviews...and your response. LOVES IT! Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you hanging tonight too bad, but we are getting ready to experience some leap-frog after this chapter. Are you with me? Are you ready to get to the heavy?  
_

* * *

We make our way back to the car, B is laughing while I'm trying to catch up to her.

We reach the car and she gets in the car and shuts the door quickly.

I can still hear her laughing as I unload the blankets and stuff in the car.

As I open the door, I notice that she's not laughing anymore and has a solemn look on her face.

I see now that she's got her phone pressed to her ear listening to what I'm presuming is voice messages.

All of a sudden, my phone starts ringing and I see that it's my mom calling.

I look to Bella and she turns to look at me, her face completely pale.

I answer my phone, "hey mom, what's up?"

"Oh honey, you need to get home…quickly. Is Bella with you? Wait of course she's with you. Please just get her to Alice's. Wait, Renee knows she's not there, she went there looking for her because she wasn't answering her phone." She rushes out.

I'm scared completely shitless now as I turn to look at B and she's silently crying.

"Mom, what is going on? You're scaring the bajesus out of me." I rush out.

"Edward, just get home. Bring Bella here, and then she needs to go home immediately. Please." She's crying now and I don't like it.

"Okay, we'll be there in fifteen minutes. Love you." I quickly comply as I start the car up and put it into drive.

"Love you both too. Just go." She hangs up the phone.

I make out way out of the dirt road back onto the highway when Bella finally decides to speak.

"Babe, this isn't going to end well." She whispers quietly.

I nod, "I know babe, and no matter what happens, I'm going to be right here. I'm not going anywhere. Okay?"

She nods, "But Edward, she knows. She went to Alice's and her mom told her everything. Alice called me crying and saying she's sorry. I don't what to think."

"What could have happened that she went looking for you? I mean, I know your mom's kind of psycho and shit, but damn." I question her.

I sob escapes Bella at about the same time I finish, "My dad's been shot, Edward. My dad is gone."

_Oh fuck._


	26. Chapter 26

_2 weeks later…_

Murdered…Charlie Swan was murdered.

At the diner while he was having dinner with Renee sitting right across from him.

A crazy man came into the diner, demanded to know where Charlie was and when he stood up, there was nothing more after that.

.

.

.

I comfort Bella after her father's funeral.

I stood by her side as they lowered him into the ground, the same as she did for me when I lost my grandfather.

I held her hand; I even brought her favorite chips and moon pies every day.

It was her comfort food, and it what's what it takes, I'll gladly make a trip to the grocery store.

See, I told you, she devoured her birthday present.

Sitting on the couch with her, she's completely quiet, only speaking when someone directly speaks with her.

Her mother, now that's another story.

She's a fucking chatty Cathy. She's running around thanking everyone for coming…smiling and laughing.

I know it's not of memories of Charlie.

Charlie was an awesome man with a heart of gold.

She laughing and smiling because apparently she's making plans with the single ladies in town to go have ladies night.

Hmmm…kind of makes you wonder, huh?

My mom and dad walk into the room, choosing to sit next to Bella and I on the couch.

"How are you holding up sweetheart?" she asks Bella, and she quietly cries laying her face in the crook of my mom's neck.

I rub her back and try to be there for her. I honestly don't know what I will do if I lost one of my parents.

I guess that's another thing about Renee. After the rampage that night, she hasn't given a shit about how Bella feels about her father or his death.


	27. Chapter 27

_1...maybe 2 more tonight..._

* * *

"I think we need to get home, and let Bella rest." My mom whispers to me, and I nod.

I move to get off the couch, "want me to walk you upstairs to your room?" I ask Bella and she nods.

I help her stand and follow behind her as she climbs the stairs to her room.

I go to her dresser and grab her favorite sweats and tank top and carry them back to the bed where Bella is sitting.

"What am I going to do, Edward? Oh my god, I miss him so much," she grabs a hold of my shirt as another round of sobs come out full force.

I hold her until she quiets down, and I pull the zipper down on her dress and help her out of it, while I help her get dressed and moved into bed.

"I love you, Bella. It will get better, not right now, but I'm sure it will. Call me if you need anything." I whisper in her ear and she nods.

I pull the blankets on her and kiss her cheek.

"Bye B. I'll call you later."

"I love you, too. So much, Edward. So much." She cries.

I kiss her again as I walk out her door shutting it behind me.

I walk down stairs only to see my parents standing next to Renee.

My mom doesn't look happy as Renee is speaking in hushed tones in her face.

Dad notices me and the conversation is dropped quickly.

Mom smiles while Renee glares at me with an evil smile playing on her lips, "Thanks for coming and showing your respects, Edward. I'm sure Bella needed you here, because apparently she doesn't need anyone else." She says coldly.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Swan. I, again, am sorry for your loss." I state back at her as I turn to walk away with my parents walking in front of me.

"It's Ms. Swan now, Edward." She states and I turn to look at her and nod my head.

"Oh and Edward," she asks as I turn. My parents are now out the front door as Renee comes to stand in front of me, "it will soon be your loss."

And with that, she left the room.


	28. Chapter 28

Do you ever get the feeling…the funny feeling that when you see someone, that it could possibly be the last time you see them again?

I feel that way, and it's not a great feeling.

I woke up in the middle of the night, swearing to myself that I heard noises coming from outside, but as I got up to look around, I didn't hear it anymore.

I tried and tried to fall back asleep, but that uneasy feeling was still with me.

After what it seemed to be five hours, I eventually looked at the clock and it had only been two.

I made my way downstairs noticing that the eerie feeling followed me.

I grabbed water, thinking I needed some fresh air and stepped out onto the front porch sitting down on one of the wicker chairs in the corner.

Taking a look around at all the neighbors' homes, noticing all the lights were off.

Well, of course they were, it was five-thirty in the damn morning.

My eyes fell on Bella's and for some reason my heart started beating out of my chest. Something didn't feel right.

I reached inside the door and grabbed my shoes and made my way over to their house.

I looked in the front window, and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. I moved around to the side of the house where I know Bella's room is and started to climb the tree.

On my way up, my heart hadn't stopped the horrible tempo that was threatening to come out of my chest.

I reach her window and tap on it. Normally it takes her a couple minutes to come greet me.

But after about ten minutes later, and multiple taps on the pane, I finally lean over and look in.

I see nothing but rumpled covers laying over the bed and clothes thrown all over the place.

_What the hell?_


	29. Chapter 29

_Last one of the night lovelies! Thanks for the reviews! I'll see you tomorrow for the home stretch! MUAH! night night loves! _

* * *

I climb back out of the tree and jog back around the front of the house, pounding on the door.

After another ten minutes of pounding, and receiving nothing, I run back over to my house in a dead sprint.

I push open the door, noticing my parents drinking their morning coffee at the table.

"Edward, what is going on?" I hear my mother yell at me as I rush up the stairs to grab my phone, waking it up to see if there is anything on it.

When I find multiple messages and texts from Bella, I'm instantly scared.

_B – Help me, Edward. Get over here now._

_B – Fucking hell, she's making me leave, Edward! HELP ME!_

_B – I love you, Edward. Please don't forget me! I love you! So much, please remember that. Just catch me, Edward. I really need you to catch me._

I couldn't bear to listen to the messages, so I rushed through them until I got to the last one.

_"Edward, I'm scared. I don't know where we are going. I'll try to call you if I can. She's crazy babe. Just come and get me please. I love you so much. I'll miss you. Just…"_

And that is where she was drowned off by Renee screaming about not knowing what love was and how she was so stupid. How she tried to save her.

Suddenly she was cut off and I could hear the wind coming in through the windows as it sounded like it was thrown out of window with a loud noise on the other end when the phone went silent.

I tried calling her phone numerous times, only to find that it went right to voice mail.

I scream and I run downstairs only to be stopped by my parents.

"Edward, what the hell is going on with you?" my father yells trying his hardest to stop me from my screaming and crying.

"She's gone, Dad. She's fucking, gone. Oh god, she's gone." I sob as I feel my knees get weak and give out as I fall to the floor.

The only sound that registers before things went black was the sound of my mother's cries and the sound of a coffee cup shattering on the kitchen tile.

* * *

_So...who wants to stab Renee with that fork?  
_


	30. Chapter 30

_Ahhh! Good morning loves and happy sunday! We are in the final stretch! WOO HOO! Thanks for still reading and reviewing! MUAH! And yes, I want to stab Renee with a spork! We are going to get the answers today in these chapters...dun dun dun! hahaha!  
_

_*We are time jumping in these last chapters. Please pay attention to the - years earlier and stuff - also...the memory chapters will be in italics. The letters are in bold.  
_

_Let's carry on shall we?  
_

_Edward - 25  
_

* * *

**8 years later...**_  
_

_Breathe in…breathe out._

_Breathe in…breathe out._

"Just four more blocks, Edward." I encourage to no one but myself as I feel the dry heat and air leave my lungs with every breath I take. It's a good burn, a burn that I've learned to endure, and one that I've welcomed every morning ever since that day.

Once I turn the corner, just two blocks closer to my destination, I stop by the park to stretch and cool down before I walk the l last block back to my apartment.

Finding a spot in the grass I fall down on my ass as I try to regain my composure. I stretch my legs out in front of me wincing as I feel the pull on the back of my knees.

The park is quiet this time of the morning, with the sun rising over the trees I look up and I'm thankful that I'm here another day. The same thing I do every day, it's repetitive, but what else do I have to do?

Not realizing thirty minutes have passed by; I stand and stretch my hands over my head as I pull my iPhone out of my holder to check the normal emails from work to find out what is on the agenda for today.

_Spam…_

_Spam…_

'_Edward, we need a new slogan and jingle for the following company…'_

_Mark as unread…_

Just then my phone starts to ring, looking at the name that pops up I see it's my mother. I jump around nervously wondering if I really want to answer her call this early in the morning.

I know she means well, but the fact that she has to call every day to find out how I'm doing, or if I'm content, is getting fucking old.

Finally relenting, I answer the phone in a forced chipper voice, "Hey Mom. Good morning."


	31. Chapter 31

"Oh, honey, you're awake. How are you this morning? It's a fantastic morning isn't it, sweetheart?" she rushes out it seems in one breath.

Even though my mother annoys the piss out me sometimes, I don't know what I would do without her.

"Mom, you know I run every morning, and I'm doing great this morning even though it's hotter than hell outside. It's always a great morning, Mom." Slightly annoyed wanting her to get to the point, because really what's the point of a phone call at seven o'clock in the morning.

"Well, yes it is darling. I was just calling to see how you have been?" she asks and I cannot help but huff out an answer.

"I'm fine, just like yesterday and the day before. Oh, don't forget about last week also." Rolling my eyes, because again, it's the same shit different day.

I guess she worries, and she's scared.

I understand. I really do because I look back on the day where my life changed. If my child would have been in the state that I was in, I would have been scared completely shitless too.

But I got help, it's been years. Every day is better than the last.

"Edward, there is no reason for that tone. You know I care about you, it's the reason for the messages I leave you and for the calls," she says certainly. "Maybe, one day I want to hear you answer the phone and answer my question with, 'I'm great, Mom' instead of the constant, 'I'm fine.'" Finishing her rant and I instantly feel guilty.

"Sorry, Mom, I just have a lot on my plate today, you know that," I rush out, "I've received several emails this morning with Jake wanting a couple more slogans and before the week is done."

"I understand honey; I know one day, you're going to take off. I can just feel it." I can hear the smile in her voice.

_Quick…simple…to the point._


	32. Chapter 32

I finish the short walk back to my apartment listening and answering my mother's questions.

I'm telling you the woman is relentless.

"So, sweetheart – have you met some nice young lady yet?" she whispers out.

I groan, "No Mom, is this the reason you called? Listen, I really need to let you go. I'm walking back into my apartment and I need to shower. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Sure honey," she says sounding defeated, "I'll talk to you soon. Love you."

"Love you too, Mom," I reply hanging up the phone as I fish my keys out of my pocket.

I stop by my mailbox in the lobby pulling out the mail from yesterday.

I flip through a few pieces of mail and see it's the usual

Junk…

Bill…

Junk…

Bill…

I tuck the stack underneath my arm as I push my way into the stairwell.

Honestly, after an eight mile run and you take the elevator, to me, that's unacceptable.

Taking the stairs two at a time, it's not that long before I reach my floor.

I push open the heavy door and slam it shut.

This is my own little trigger to know that my morning ritual is over.

I walk down the hallway, I find myself in front of my door twisting the key to it.

Pushing open the door, I kick my shoes off and drop my keys off on the side table.

Throwing the stack of mail down, I continue down the hallway to my bathroom stripping my clothes off as I go; I turn the knob to the hottest setting I can handle.

I step in feeling the hot water wash away all the shit I thought about this morning.

All the pain I felt and I still feel.

Knowing I have the pain is my acknowledgement that I can handle anything no matter how much it hurts. I will survive eventually.

I mean, it's taken nine years in the making, I should feel better now and I do.


	33. Chapter 33

EPOV

Turning off the shower, I step out drying my body off, and pulling on a clean set of boxer briefs.

I leave my bedroom in search of something for breakfast and pass by the side table on the way.

I notice a shiny card sticking out of the stack of crap and shit that is supposedly mail; I pull it out as I make my way over to the fridge.

I pull out a bottle of water, twisting the cap and taking a hefty pull from it.

I look at the postcard, "hmm…Africa," I say to nobody in particular.

I notice a cheetah on the front of it, and I smile.

I used to love those fucking animals.

"Who the fuck sends postcards anymore?" I chuckle, shaking my head.

I turn the card over, and I stop breathing.

My head spins out of control.

I feel my hands shake.

I drop my water to the ground as I grab the card by both hands thinking it's going to disappear if I let go of it.

"There's no fucking way," whispering to myself as I feel my back hit the fridge and I lower myself to the floor.

I feel the wetness stinging my eyes as I reread the message on the back.

Even though it's signed with just one letter, I know exactly who that letter represents.

_Oh my god – B._


	34. Chapter 34

EPOV

'**To the little boy that swore he was a cheetah and promised to take me to 'Afwica' one day. Well I'm here…where are you? **

_**~B**_

_21 years earlier…_

"_Tag…you it,Bewwa," I scream as she keeps running._

_She stops as she turns to look at me with a pouty look on her face._

_I don't like to see her pout because it makes me sad._

_I reach down and hold her hand to try and make her feel better, but she yanks it away._

"_You are too fast, Edward. It's not fair." She huffs as she looks around._

_I giggle, "I can't help it if God made me wif the spweed of a cheetah. I was born fast." I run in place. "Look at how fast my wegs move." _

_I stop to make sure she's watching._

_Sure enough she is as she's smiling at me. _

_I like to see Bella smile. It makes me happy._

_She turns and sits down on the grass. Looking up at me she asks, "What makes you think you are a cheetah?" _

_She grabs her bag of chips and starts eating them._

_I know she won't share. She never shares does._

_Or her moon pies._

_I shrug. _

_Knowing I've only seen them on the t.v. or from the books my mommy gets from the library._

"_Where do they live Edward?" she asks. It earns her a smile because now I get to tell her about one of my favorite things._

"_Afwica, they live in another country. There are no cheetahs here though. I want to go to Afwica one day and see them. I want to see all of the animils of Afwica." I smile because just the thought of going there, I tend to get excited._

_I hear Bella giggle, "You know a lot about Afwica don't you, Edward?" she asks and I nod._

"_Wanna go wif me one day? When I finally go, do you want to come?" I ask her hoping she would say yes._

_She nods her head as she stands up. "Yeah Edward, I'll go wif you. Promise me?"_

_I nod as I hug her, and for a split second she hugs me back before she pushes away from me, "but you gonna have to catch me first. You're it, Edward," she says, as she touches my arm and runs away laughing._


	35. Chapter 35

The tears won't stop from falling from my eyes.

Bella…has contacted me…I don't know what to do.

I stand up and go over to the shelf that holds all of our memories together.

I look at them, as well as the last picture that I have of Bella and I together. I pick it up and trace her face like I do all the time.

_What do you look like now?_

_Are you married…boyfriend?_

_What made you go to Africa?_

Questions are swirling sending my brain into a tailspin.

But, she's contacted me. After all these years, B has found me and I was to find her.

That would only be possible if I fly to Africa.

I turn to look at the card again, and I notice there is no return address.

_Fuck._

My phone starts ringing and I run to it, thinking maybe Bella is calling, but it's nobody other than Jake.

"Hey Jake, what's going on?" I immediately answer as I pick up my phone.

"Hey buddy, you haven't responded to the email I had sent you over two hours ago. I need to know if you are up for the challenge. This is a big contract with Disney. They need a ton of shit for their upcoming projects. Jingles…theme songs…you name it they need it."

"Sorry about that, Jake. Yeah I'm game. It shouldn't be too hard. And I apologize for not contacting you back sooner. Something just came up when I got home from my run and it needed to be handled. When do they need this stuff?" I reply back to him, still looking at the post card in my hands.

"You have a couple months. But they need the theme songs quickly. Also, with anything else they need, you will basically be at their beck and call. Just like all the other ones. So, you're in?" he asks.

"Yep, I'm in." I replay and after a few words later we hang up, and I move to my music room.

I sit down at the piano and look over at the writing on the card.

I can't help with the memories flooding me, and my fingers take on a harmony on their own.


	36. Chapter 36

_Two months later…_

I haven't received anything else since two months ago.

No postcard.

No letter.

Nothing.

I know, I mean maybe it's a simple fact that she took a little trip to Africa and thought about me, but I'm still trying to figure out how she contacted me.

After about three weeks of nothing, I focused all my attention to work. Pumping out theme songs and tunes for them, they loved them, but the song floating around in my head was taking priority of the moment.

I pick up my guitar, strumming the lines of the song, adding in a few lyrics. It's simple…Just like how we we're at that time.

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_There's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

I hear my doorbell ring a couple times, I place my guitar on the stand and move down the hallway to my door.

I'm greeted with my mother's face smiling at me, handing me my mail.

"Hello honey, how are you? Have a good run this morning?" she asks and I nod as she hands me my mail.

"I went ahead and picked this up for you. It looks like you haven't checked it in a couple days." She states as she places the mail in my hands.

Not really concerned, I place it on the counter, "Thanks, mom. So what's the reason you're here?"

"Well, I just thought I would come take my fantastic son to lunch today. Do you have time?" she asks keeping her eyes on the mail.

"Of course, let me just grab my stuff and we can go," turning to grab my jacket, keys and phone off the coffee table.

When I turn around, I see my mother staring at a post card in her shaky hands.

I rush to her, grabbing it out of her hold, I look at the card. It's another one from her.

My breathing picks up as I glance up at my mom's face.

It's a look of shock and awe as her eyes have unshed tears waiting to be released.

"Edward, is that from who I think it is?" I nod dumbly, looking back up at her from the card.

"Yeah, mom it's her. She somehow found me."


	37. Chapter 37

**You promised me Paris…**

**You gave me Paris when I was five, when you married me the first time.**

**Do you want to still give me Paris, Edward?**

**I'm here, and you're not. I can't marry myself, you know.**

**~B**

**19 years ago…**

_I march up to your house in front of my mother, determined to find you._

_I push open the door ignoring the protests of my mother yelling at me on how I should always knock and to wait until I'm greeted and asked before I enter someone's home._

_Walking up to your mom, "Mrs. Swan, where's Bella?"_

"_Well, hello to you too, Edward." With her hand on her hip, "Bella is up in her room. Is there anything I can help you with?" _

_I shake my head as I retreat towards the stairs._

_I knock on the door._

_See Mom, I can be polite._

_The door swings open, "Hi, Edward. Wanna play with me?" smiling at me._

_I shake my head. I know what I have to do._

_We start kindergarten next week._

_When my dad asked why I was scared of starting kindergarten, I told him that I didn't want someone to steal my best friend away._

_My best friend being Bella._

_I asked him how I could keep her as mine and he laughed at me, told me that I will learn how to share you. I would learn that one day Bella will have more than one friend, and the same will go for me. He also said that later on, I may have a different best friend that I will want to spend every day with, and to keep that person, I will want to marry them. He said that people always marry their best friend._

_That was a week ago._

_I look up at you and I grab your hand._

"_Bella, we need to get married." I state as a matter of fact._


	38. Chapter 38

_You laugh at me, "Eww, Edward. You have cooties. I can't marry you. That's gross."_

"_Why, Bella? My dad says that later on I will marry my best friend and well…you're my best friend. I want to marry you because I don't want to be someone else's best friend. I want you to be my friend forever." Looking at my shoes nervous that she's still going to laugh at me._

_When I do look at you…you're eating a bag of chips._

_Crunch…crunch…_

_You shrug her shoulders as you walk over to your bookshelf and pull out a book and turn it to a page._

"_Have you heard of Paris, Edward?" you ask me and I nod._

'_I'll marry you if you can give me the Eiffel Tower and all of Paris." looking at the page in awe._

"_I can do that." I nod as I look at you._

_Popping another chip in your mouth, dropping the bag._

_All of a sudden you bolt out of your room yelling, "You're gonna have to catch me first, Edward." _

_And I did. I gave you Paris and that tower._

_I drew pictures of the Eiffel Tower, hearts, and all things Paris._

_My mom helped me while I ate four boxes of crackerjacks to find a ring._

_I got a little sick after that box, so we dumped the rest out._

_I don't see what the big deal is about a ring but you insisted on one because that's how married people are._

_And you should know because you watch all those girly shows with our mothers._

_Eww…_

_And we even shared a moon pie and whip cream, something you never do._

_I lean over and tell you, "I'm going to marry you for real one day, Bella." _

_You laugh at me, "Well, you'll have to catch me again." As you smash the moon pie in my face._


	39. Chapter 39

After speaking and telling my mother about the first one, I put my fork down to grab my water, she shakes her at me.

"What does this mean, Edward? You're not going to hold up your life for this are you? You remember how you were before and how much it took to get you to where you are today." She states with a worried expression across her face. "You understand where I'm coming from, right? I mean don't get me wrong, I still love Bella and I understand that it wasn't her fault, but what happens if she never finds you completely?"

I shudder at the thought. I have a feeling after receiving the second one…there will be more.

"Mom, I'm fine. I swear. I'm completely passed that. I've been living and now, I really think things are going to look up," looking up to my mother as I see the worry in her eyes.

"I trust you, I just worry." She says as she pays for the bill and we make our way outside.

Standing on the street corner, waiting to cross the street, I see a girl that has long brown hair that's striking familiar to Bella's as I notice the frame of her face also with a build just like I used to know.

I find my feet picking up quicker as I across the road as I leave my mom behind me.

I walk up to her, "Excuse me, do I know you?" I ask her.

She turns and removes her sunglasses already knowing I've made a mistake, "I'm sorry, but I don't think so." She says smiling.

"I apologize, you just look like someone I used to know." I shake my head.


	40. Chapter 40

After three months, and still nothing, I'm starting to lose hope.

I'm now done with the Disney job fully; it's just fillers they need for the small stuff. Those don't take long as I'm not really too concerned.

The bad part with not having anything to do…I think and of course you know I think of Bella.

Emmett came over to run with me this morning, and it's been nice running with someone but with today, I just need to be alone.

My friends have been great, and they already know all about Bella and the life we once had. They know about how her mother made took her and left in the middle of the night.

All of them know about the shit I went through and it's been a rough road, and I feel like I need to talk about it with someone besides my mother and Bree.

Bree thinks I'm ridiculous, thinking B will come back, while my mother is just basically worried.

My father, that's another story always believing that she will find her way back home to me.

I'm hoping he's right.

"So buddy, what's been up? You've been distant with everyone for a while now," he asks sitting down at the table in the coffee shop.

"Not much, it just been crazy lately. I don't know what to think anymore," I reply back to him sipping my coffee.

It's actually not bad for a winter day, sitting outside.

Emmett gives me a questioning look, "Spill it, Edward."

And I do. I tell him about everything, even the song that I'm writing.

"Dude, if this is what it takes to get you to stop writing songs about prosti-tots and toilet cleaners, use it. Let her be your muse from afar."

I nod my head at him, "you know, I know people in the business, I can help you out with getting it looked at by some important people."

We give each other one of those crazy man handshake-hugs and we split up as we walk separate ways.

Opening the mailbox when I get back to my place, I notice another post card. A smile graces my face, as I read the next one that she sent…


	41. Chapter 41

**Seeing something that was built for you out of love…no words.**

**Remember what you built me, Edward?**

**I still have it you know.**

**The bird house is my own little Taj Mahal. **

**~B**

_17 years earlier…_

_I need to make something for your birthday._

_Even though it's two days after mine and we always share a birthday party, I need to make something special for you._

_I have my dad with me at the hardware store because I figured it would mean something more if I make it myself._

_At least that's what my mom said._

_She's a smart mom._

_I finally find something that I want to build as I rush to my dad excited._

_I bounce in my seat the whole way home as I listen at my dad laughing at me._

_I know you'll will like it._

_._

_._

_._

_When it came time for presents, I gently pick up my present and place it in your lap. _

_I even wrapped it all by myself. _

_When you pull the paper off, you're looking at it with a curious eye._

"_It's a bird house. I made it for you." I say proudly._

_You look up at me and back at the birdhouse._

"_I love it! But why this?" _

"_Well, you're last name is Swan, and it's a bird." Looking at everything but her you because the way I made it was what you described to me one day._

_We were playing GI Joes' and you said that Barbie and Joe should be married and live in a house._

_Well, I built the birdhouse like you would want._

_You smile brightly, "thank you," you hug me._

"_I'll build you a real house like this one day." I tell you._

"_Promise?"_

_I nod._

"_Hey, guess what?" she says as she's backing towards the door._

_I look at her, "What?"_

"_You're still gonna have to catch me, Edward." As she runs out the door into the yard._


	42. Chapter 42

I can't help but remember that birdhouse. Looking back on it…it was such a cheesy present, but that was one of the things I remember looking at when I last looked in her window when she went away.

It's now a little past the winter months, put I have kept Bella's words to keep me warm.

Emmett and Jasper always try to set me up on dates, and I always refuse.

I believe in my heart that she will be back.

She knows where I live…knows where I'm at, I'm positive that when she's ready. I'll be ready, also.

I have her postcards gracing the wall in my bedroom.

They give me hope, life and the possibility that I won't be lonely.

Sure, I've had girlfriends when I went to college, but they never amounted to anything.

I've tried to sleep with them, but it never went further than almost getting to the point of no return.

It didn't feel right thought.

Walking home from the office, I stop by my mailbox picking up the mail from today.

I notice a shiny card, and I shut the door to my mailbox as I rush upstairs.

Pushing open my door, all the other mail goes unnoticed when I pull the card from the stack.

It's been three months since I got one.

I see the card, and I smile but it also makes me a little sad. I remember that day clearly…


	43. Chapter 43

**This was the first time you left me, for two weeks to come here.**

**Remember that day? I'm sure you do. **

**I remember because that was the only time I shared my chips with you.**

**You were so sad. **

**I let you catch me that day.**

**~B**

**15 Years earlier…**

_My grandpa was my best friend._

_He taught me a lot of things._

_How to bait a hook and cast my fishing rod._

_How to open a beer cap._

_How to shoot a bb gun._

_There probably wasn't one thing that I can't remember that my grandpa Edward hadn't shown me._

_And now he won't show me anything else._

_Maybe he's happy now that he's with gram up in heaven._

_He was so unhappy after she had died._

_I feel a hand move into mine as we stand there as the preacher is saying stuff about how wonderful my grandpa was._

_I look over and you gives me a watery smile._

_I squeeze your hand back. _

_You have a bag of potato chips in your hand and it looks like you are clenching them for dear life._

_I can tell you're sad too._

_Grandpa used to take us lots of places together like the ice cream shop or the bait store._

_You always scream at the worms._

_I hear the bag rattle and look back at you and I see the bag open in front of me._

_I look to you and you nod and shove the bag further into my face._

_I reach my hand in and grab a chip._

_We both stand there eating chips as the lower him into the ground._

_Luckily my chewing drowns out the cries of my mother._

_I rest my head on your shoulder as I hear you say, "I'll let you catch me today."_

_The next day we flew to Ireland to spend time with family._

_All I wanted was my best friend._


	44. Chapter 44

_Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! I AM finishing this tonight! RL...such as laundry and a needy hubs has taken my time! MUAH love you all! We are getting closer...can you smell it?_

* * *

That was such a sad day, and that's why I returned the favor to Bella when she lost her father.

To see her in that much pain, and there was nothing I could do to take it away…it literally broke my heart.

What was supposed to be one of the best nights of our lives, turned out to be her worst.

I'll never remember that night, looking into her eyes; it was like they aged ten years.

I turn to my office, and pick up my guitar again…more lyrics and notes running through my head. I feel as if this song could be the one that makes or breaks me. Emmett contacted that friend he knew, and needless to say, they want to hear it.

It's good to know friends of friends in high places, let me tell you.

Maybe it does hitting rock bottom, only to find light at the end of that tunnel.

And my light is Bella. Even though I haven't got her yet, she's still my muse. Just having her notes and little messages, are enough to brighten the darkened light in my heart.

As I grab it, I feel as if I need fresh air. I leave my apartment and make it to the roof of my building. I just need space and the open skyline.

Finding a seat in the middle of the roof, I let the melody take over…and the lyrics are coming in full force out my head onto the strings and out of my heart.

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

I hum the next couple of verses…and then add in the next line that my heart decides to take over.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

_Still looking up._

Ending the song with a few more chords, I know there are still a few places that need work, but I'm positive that this is it.


	45. Chapter 45

"Emmett, what do you mean I only have a couple more weeks?" I say sternly looking at him like he's crazy.

"It's not my fault; I mean they want it when they want it. They are looking to sign someone quick and out of all the talking I've done to Garrett about you; they want you first in line. I mean, you're talented as fuck, man. I have faith that you could fucking pull this off." he states as he shoves another slice of pizza in his mouth.

I take a swig of my beer, continuing to watch sports center.

My doorbell rings, and I know that it's my buddy Ben. He's a good friend, and he's over here to watch the home opener of the Mariners.

Sure, they suck asshole, but it's another reason to hang out with the guys.

I open the door, and not only am I greeted with Ben, but his girlfriend Angela.

_Super._

"Hey guys, come on in." I say moving so they can make their way inside.

"Hey Edward, can I use your potty. Ben wouldn't let me go before we left. He kept complaining that we were late." She asks and I point her down the hallway and tell her it's the door on the left.

She nods as I look at Ben with a cocked eyebrow.

"Dude, I know I'm sorry. She kept complaining about us not having time together anymore and all that bullshit. I should have called, sorry bro." I nod but he starts up again, "Oh, your doorman says you need to check your mailbox. Something about the postman bitching and complaining about not being able to fit shit in there anymore," he tells me as he twists a beer cap off and heads towards the living room.

Fuck, I've forgot to check the mail for a couple days now. I've been so busy with work and exhausted after getting home from the main office, I've passed right by it.

Grabbing my keys, "hey, I'll be right back." I yell to them and it seems like the guys are glued to the t.v. while Angela is admiring the view out the window.

"I'm really hoping she doesn't touch my shit," I mutter to myself as I reach my box.

Pulling out the shit-ton of mail in there, I go ahead and separate it on the floor separating it into piles.

My eyes uncover another postcard.

Shit!

I look at the post mark and it's from earlier this week.

Fuck.

"James, can you throw this shit away." I ask the doorman and he nods.

Rushing upstairs with my bills and shit, I immediately go to my office.

This one is that makes me laugh. I can't believe I forgot about this.

I hear a knock on the door and Emmett steps in, "Dude, what's got you in a tizzy?" he asks and I flip the postcard up in my fingers.

He smiles at me, "Get that song done, bro. I told you." He says as he shuts the door.


	46. Chapter 46

**Oh, Edward. Do you remember when we learned about Spain in history?**

**And how that same day we pretended we were 'running from the bulls'?**

**We saved so many dogs that day.**

**You made me so happy. **

**I was running so hard, and you still couldn't catch me.**

**~B**

**12 years earlier…**

"_No…no…no…" shaking my head._

_This is a bad idea._

_It's horrible; we could get in the worst trouble possible._

_I mean Jesus; your dad is a cop for sakes alive._

"_Edward, you know what Friday is…it's D-day. How can you look at all those animals and think that tomorrow they won't be there anymore. We have to save them." You say looking through the chain link fence that separates us from freedom and trouble._

"_It doesn't matter, Bella. They aren't our dogs. Who cares?"_

_I guess I said the wrong thing as I feel you hit my arm. I look at her and I see the pools of wetness gathering in them._

_I still don't like to see you cry. I want Bella happy._

"_I just can't do it, Bella. Do you know how much trouble you will be in, how much trouble I will be in?"_

_I don't want to chance it. I couldn't handle not being able to see her for weeks._

"_Remember history class?" you ask and I nod, "and the part where we studied Spain and they had the running of the bulls?" again I nod acknowledging that I'm following._

_You grab my chin and it makes me look at you._

"_Think of this as the running of the bulls. We run like our lives depend on it, Edward. Do it for me. Do it because even you said you like to make me happy. Well, make me happy. Save the puppies." You turn your head as she starts to pry the chain link fence away from the pole to make a hole for them to run out of._

_I look around, making sure nobody is around as I hear you grunt and huff as you make a big enough spot._

_I listen to the fence shake and creak under the stress as I see you climbing the fence._

_I follow behind you, still hell bent on talking her out of this._

_Before too long, we have let out what looks like thirty plus dogs._

_They are barking and running around like a bunch of banshees as I see you make a break for the hole in the fence._

"_What do we do now?" I whisper yell at you._

_You turn to me, "we get them outta here. Come on, we need to go." _

_Your crazy butt pulls a slab of steak out of your bag, and unwrap it._

_It gets the dogs attention as you run through the hole. The dogs start to follow, as you whistle and take off running._

_I push myself through it too as I hear you laughing and running while I push the fence back to the way it was. _

_Standing up, "you so owe me, Bella Swan." As I take off running after you._

"_You'll have to catch me first, Edward," you yell as you round the corner._


	47. Chapter 47

"Congratulations, Edward. Welcome to Atlantic Records, we look forward to working with you some more already." The CEO states as she shakes my hand strongly.

The grin on my face is breaking in two.

I can't help it. I've made it, finally.

No more cat litter and shit. No more songs about toilet cleaners and air freshener.

I'm a professional songwriter.

I've done what I set out to do, and thanks to Bella, I've accomplished it.

I wrote a total of two songs to for the music company and they loved both.

Two artists already bought them and I still have the rights.

Unbelievable, I know.

We leave the conference room and Emmett smacks me on the back while Ben is jumping up and down.

"Holy fuck! I can't believe this shit." I yell as we get outside as I look over to see Emmett on his phone.

Ben is giving me hugs and it feels fucking great.

"Okay this shit is settled. We are going out tonight to celebrate. I've already called Rose, and it was hard to get past the squealing and screaming on the phone. She's calling the crew. I say we go to that piano bar and tell everyone that you're fucking famous you douche. Happy birthday you lucky mother fucker."

I laugh at him and nod as we walk back to the car to leave downtown.

Making my way back to my apartment…it hits me.

This is the best birthday present ever.

My birthday is tomorrow, but there is still something that I crave and want more.

I want B here to celebrate with me tonight.


	48. Chapter 48

I finish my shower, and quickly pull on some clothes to go out with my buddies and friends tonight.

It's the first time in a long while that I actually feel like doing something besides working and waiting by the mailbox.

I checked it when I got home, and I thought since it's my birthday there would be something in there, but there wasn't.

I mean surely she hasn't forgot my birthday, right?

Thinking back to last year, looking out the same window I am now, how my life has changed in the course of a year.

I'm now going to be twenty-seven and I've gotten pretty much everything I've ever wanted, except Bella here.

No more Disney…no more commercials.

I've landed my dream job.

I wonder if Bella has landed her photography job, or even if she still wanted that.

Wishing she was coming out with us tonight, I know she would if she could.

I can't wish too much. Wishes are there to be made and some promises are made to be broken.

I don't feel broken anymore.

My tunnel is a hell of a lot brighter.

Righting my clothes, I turn and look at the framed postcards that now are set in a frame in my living room. Giving them a glance over, I whisper a thank you to them as I hear Emmett beat on my door.

I swear it sounds that sometimes he's going to beat the fucker off the hinges.

Opening the door, he doesn't wait for me to invite him in, he pushes through.

Pulling me up into a manly bear hug, "You ready to do this you famous fucker?" he laughs as he drops me.

"As ready as I'll ever be."


	49. Chapter 49

_EEEEKKKKKK! *claps hands* hahahahaha! *taps fingers to chin* should I stop it here tonight, and finish tomorrow?_

* * *

Walking into the piano bar, I'm greeted with every friend that I've had since high school to college.

Hugs and handshakes are being thrown around all over the place as everyone congratulates me on my accomplishments and making it.

I find Rose, "Rose, how the fuck did you get everyone here so quick?" I ask her and she gives me a cheesy grin.

"I have my connections. I'm a chick and I have a vagina. We are powerful and demanding. You should know this already," she says hugging me tightly.

"Thank you!" I whisper in her ear and pull back to look at her, as I see unshed tears pooling up in her eyes.

"I'm fucking so proud of you, asshole. I've already talked to the owner, and they want you to play your songs tonight." She laughs as I shake my head.

.

.

.

We've been at the bar for what seems like minutes, when it's been hours. It feels good to let go and have a great time with everyone. Stories are being passed and told, as well as drinks all around.

Suddenly the music stops, "We need a Mr. Edward Cullen to the stage."

Everyone erupts into cheers and pats on the back as I push my way through the crowd up to the duel pianos on the stage.

"Take the left one, buddy." The dueler tells me and I nod my head.

"So everyone, are you having a great time?" he asks the crowd and they scream and yell.

"Well, we have Edward over here that has just signed as a songwriter for Atlantic Records today. What do we think about that," the crowd goes crazy, "Edward, do you mind playing us one of your songs?"

I nod and tell everyone thank you as I adjust the seat and the crowd and I start playing the melody.

_Dreams, that's where I have to go_

_To see your beautiful face anymore_

_I stare at a picture of you and listen to the radio_

_Hope, hope there's a conversation_

_We both admit we had it good_

_But until then it's alienation, I know_

_That much is understood_

_And I realize_

As I start to play the chorus I hear my group of friends yell and scream, I lock eyes with Rose and I see tears streaming out her eyes.

_If you ask me how I'm doing_

_I would say I'm doing just fine_

_I would lie and say that you're not on my mind_

_But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two_

_And finally I'm forced to face the truth,_

_No matter what I say I'm not over you, not over you._

The next round of lyrics are the ones that hit home, it's my favorite of the whole damn thing. It speaks the truth in all aspects of how Bella left and left me there on my own.

_Damn, damn girl, you do it well_

_And I thought you were innocent_

_Took this heart and put it through hell_

_But still you're magnificent_

_I, I'm a boomerang, doesn't matter how you throw me_

_I turn around and I'm back in the game_

_Even better than the old me_

_But I'm not even close without you_

I finish the last few versus of the song and the whole place is a mad house.

I stand to get off the bench, when a waitress comes up to me.

"Some girl asked me to bring this to you. Great job by the way," she winks at me and walks away.

I look down in my hands…it's another postcard.

I look at the picture. It's of Seattle.

_Holy fuck…holy fuck. _

I feel my knees get weak as I turn the card over.

"_Catch me, Edward."_

_~B_

* * *

_I can't do that to you lovlies...Muah i loves you all too much!  
_


	50. Chapter 50

I look up quickly, glancing around the crowd searching for a brown headed girl.

I can't see shit in the sea of people that are gathered around me, and I'm panicking.

Emmett comes up to me, "Dude, what's got you looking all flustered."

I show him the postcard, as he mutters out an 'oh fuck' and yells at Rose.

"You've got to help me, Em." I say to him and he nods his head.

I push and rush through the people hearing grunts of protest as I find the waitress that gave me the card, "Do you know where the girl is that gave you this card?" I rush out to ask her and she points her finger over to the bar as she leans in to speak in my ear.

"She was over there, the corner of the bar. I'm sorry I can't help you more." She yells in my ear over the volume of people in the place and the pianos.

I nod and mouth a thank you as I make my over to the bar. I don't see her anywhere. I stop the bartender to ask him if he's seen a brunette around the area the waitress pointed to and he nods as he leans over the bar.

"The hot brunette?" he asks and I nod. Not really knowing what she could look like now.

"She walked outside not even five minutes ago." He says and I wave and take off running to the doors.

I push through them, and find myself standing in the middle of the sidewalk looking to my left, I don't see anything.

I look to my right only to find the same.

My head is saying to start running, to pick a direction but my heart is humming.

I remember than hum, that feeling.

I know she's somewhere close.

As I pull my eyes from the left, I look straight ahead of me.

She's standing there.

Oh my god, she's right there.

"Bella." I yell and she nods.

I take off in a quick walk, into the street as I hear car horns blaring at me, but my eyes never leave hers.

I'm running now across four lanes of oncoming traffic to get to her.

I stop in the middle and take off running again, almost getting hit in the process but I could give a shit less.

Tears are streaming down her face when I reach her.

"Bella, is it you?" I ask as I slowly walk to her and she nods her head frantically.

"Edward," she says as she walks closer to me, and I feel my eyes coming to life with water pooling out of them.

"Oh my god, B. You're here. You're really here." I whisper as I grab her in a hug and breathe her in.

She smells the same as the last I remember.

Her body is racking with sobs as I feel her grip me tighter, Edward…I'm…so…sorry." She sobs out in half muted cries.

"B, I've missed you so much," I pull her tighter against me, "I have so many questions." I tell her because I do.

She pulls a little away from me wiping her eyes, "And I have so many answers." She replied looking me in the eye.


	51. Chapter 51

After staring at her and telling her that we have time for the question-answer session later, I ask her to come back with me into the bar.

She nods and never leaves my side as we make our way across the street.

I finally notice what she has on and I laugh.

"What's wrong, Edward." She asks smiling.

"Your shirt and jeans…you haven't forgotten have you." I ask her and shakes her head.

"They were always your favorite. I remembered everything." She says snuggling into my side.

There are so many questions that want to come to the surface, but right now, we are celebrating what I've accomplished.

She stops me at the entrance of the place, "I always told you that your music would move mountains and you will make it better one day. I'm proud of you." She says looking in my eyes.

I nod and look down at her, "I want to show you one more song before we leave and go back to my place if you want. Is that okay?" I ask her and she nods.

Pushing our way back in, Emmett's eye grow large as Rose smiles.

They both know the hell I've been through.

"Hey guys, I want to introduce you to Bella…B this is Emmett and Rose." I say turning back to her.

She sticks out her hand shaking both of theirs, "it's nice to meet you." She says smiling.

"So, you're the famous B, huh? Well I'm glad you're back. You and your little love letters sure brought this guy out of his music funk. Thanks to you, he's made it big." He says as her eyes go wide.

I nod my head. I know what she's silently asking.

They are about her.

"We need Edward back up here one more time before we close the doors tonight. Is he still here." He pianist asks and I hear Emmett yell at him to say I'm coming.

I lean down and kiss her cheek, and she immediately pulls her hand up to cover the spot with her hand smiling and looking down at her feet.

I say thanks to the guy again as I take a step back and find the guitar in a stand. I ask him if it's okay and he nods at me.

Hoping up on the edge of the piano, speaking into the microphone that's been placed there by one of the guys, "Thank you everyone, this song was written about a girl that I love and I can only help it gets better." I say looking right at Bella.

I see her move to stand on a chair that way she can see me and I smile.

She nods at me and I can't help but smile as I start the song.


	52. Chapter 52

_And with this chapter, I click complete. Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed and read this story...it means more to me that you will ever know!_

_As always, thank you for the girls that put on this drabble war and take the time to organize it...JA and Texas Bella. Xoxo to you girls.  
_

_To my fellow drabblers in the war this month...you girls are fantastic and smooches to you all. A special thanks to LOLO-84 for her continued support when i kept telling her that i wasn't feeling this...leg humps to you darling.  
_

_Of course, SM owns Twlight, but i own the postcards that Bella sent.  
_

_The songs i used are not mind...they are Jason Mraz and Gavin Degraw...but we got to pretend that it was Edward's sexy voice singing to us. UNF!  
_

_And with this last chapter, i bid you a great night...sleep tight...and i pray to god, ya don't have bedbugs...I heard they are little bitches! lol_

_MUAH Everyone!  
_

* * *

I take a few deep breaths before I start, looking around at everyone as the noise quiets down. Picking the first few chords…I let the lyrics take over.

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_There's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

I look right at Bella, hoping that she can feel the emotions that I put into this very song. Her eyes are already burning holes into me as I feel her gaze on me strengthen.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

I find Bella has her hand over her heart with the other one covering her mouth. Tears are streaming down her face again, and I want to wipe them away. But I continue on because this song is all for her.

_'Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No, I won't give up_

I belt out the next line because this is what I hoped for, and I got it.

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_

_The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake_

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_

_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not_

_And who I am_

Finishing out the last few choruses, I look up after the song is over to find her standing right there in front of me.

I jump down off the piano as someone is there to take the guitar for me as I jump off the stage in front of her.

I look at her and see her eyes still swimming with tears, "I still love you, Bella."

She lets out a choppy laugh, "and I still love you, Edward. Always have, always will." She says looking at me.

I take a few choppy breaths as my eyes past across hers to her lips.

"I've caught you, Bella. And god damn it, I'm not letting go this time." I say as I kiss her lips with every intention on not letting her breath.

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
